


A Lesson in Tolerance

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun had been on edge all day but when he and Chanyeol finally find a moment to be alone together, the peace doesn't last half as long as Baekhyun would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I'm in the process of moving all my old fic over so that I have archives on both Livejournal and Ao3. This is the first EXO fic I ever wrote and I'm not particularly proud of it, but it didn't seem right to not bring it with me. It did receive the best reception I've ever had, EVER, so I should just trust in your guys and stop complaining about this fic, I guess. It's been three years, after all.
> 
> Originally published 22/07/2012

“Will you hurry the fuck up?” 

Baekhyun had been on edge all day. It had all started when, in the rush to get out to schedule on time, Chanyeol had cornered him in the bathroom, pressing Baekhyun up against the sink and dotting sleepy kisses down the column of his neck. Baekhyun had hissed at him, spraying toothpaste all over the mirror, but not even the sound of Joonmyun harrying Jongin and Sehun to _‘please, stop watching cartoons and get dressed. Please,’_ had stopped Baekhyun from leaning back into the taller boy, ass nestled snugly against Chanyeol’s crotch. Chanyeol had just smiled serenely at him through the splattered mirror, thumb tracing gentle circles over the warm skin above Baekhyun’s pyjama pants. 

When Baekhyun had rinsed and reached up for a kiss, Chanyeol had shaken his head and steered him towards the door. “I need a shower,” had been his only explanation and Baekhyun had been left standing in the hallway with the image of wet Chanyeol imprinted on the back of his eyelids and an extremely inconvenient tent in his pyjamas. 

Baekhyun had tried to get the other boy alone all day, but between their schedule, the ever-watchful eye of their manager and the constant fretting of Joonmyun it had proved impossible. Baekhyun had been reduced to imagining Chanyeol as some kind of disgusting swamp dweller. It hadn’t really worked.

By the time the van had dropped them at the dorms, Baekhyun was suffering from a severe case of Chanyeol induced blue balls and it had taken all of his self control not to ravish Chanyeol up against the fridge in front of Kyungsoo. Instead, he’d grabbed Chanyeol by the back of his blazer and dragged him bodily to their bedroom. He hadn’t missed the shit-eating grin on Jongin’s face as he’d jumped over the back of the sofa to claim the TV before Sehun.

Once in the bedroom he’d crowded Chanyeol up against the door and pressed their mouths together. Chanyeol had seemed to get the message, squirming out of his blazer and opening his mouth to Baekhyun’s tongue, but things were still moving far too slowly for Baekhyun’s liking. He’d pulled away from Chanyeol and moved towards the bed, shedding his clothes as he went. Falling naked onto the bed and turning to see that Chanyeol had only removed his Doraemon socks was the final straw for Baekhyun and he’d snapped. 

Chanyeol simply smiled at him, slowly padding over to their shared desk to pull out lube and a strip of condoms. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun growled as Chanyeol came to kneel at the edge of the bed. He dropped the supplies when Baekhyun reached up, drawing Chanyeol over his body and clawing his shirt up over his head. “You’ll rip it,” Chanyeol admonished, but Baekhyun paid him no attention, instead turning to pull at his jeans. “I’ll buy you a new one,” he popped the button open and slid Chanyeol’s jeans down to his thighs, “just hurry up and get your clothes off. I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me all day.”

Chanyeol grinned and stood up, sliding his jeans and underwear off and stepping out of them. “I know,” he crawled back onto the bed and hovered over Baekhyun. With gentle fingers he brushed Baekhyun’s fringe back from his forehead. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me.” He pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, then his cheek, before moving down to his neck, nuzzling his nose into the dip of his collarbone. 

“Chanyeol, please, come on.” Baekhyun fisted a hand into Chanyeol’s hair and dragged him away before he could suck a bruise into his skin. “Fuck me now, we can do this later.”

Chanyeol nipped at Baekhyun’s lower lip, drawing it into his mouth briefly before pulling away to fumble for the lube. Baekhyun watched as he uncapped the tube, squirting a generous amount over his fingers, but pressed his palm to Chanyeol’s chest when he moved towards him. 

“I-“ Baekhyun felt heat flooding his body but he refused to be embarrassed. He’d been so turned on all day, and then, when they’d been recording for Kiss the Radio, Chanyeol hadn’t been able to stop chewing the end of his pen and he’d had those stupid glasses on and Baekhyun had been left with no choice but to race for the bathroom as soon as they went off air. “I’ve already done it. You don’t need to.” 

Baekhyun tried to draw Chanyeol back down but he resisted, scrunching his nose up. “What?” His eye twitched in confusion. “Because if this is just a trick to get me to fuck you faster, I won’t fall for it Byun Baekhyun.” He sat back on his haunches. “I don’t care how horny you are, I don’t want to hurt you.” Baekhyun thought he looked slightly ridiculous; his cock was half hard and beginning to curl up towards his stomach and his fingers were still shiny with lube. Despite himself, Baekhyun could feel a smile growing and he reached out to pull Chanyeol against him with a hand on the back of his neck.

“When we finished the radio show.” Chanyeol’s eyebrows disappeared into his hair and he looked slightly scandalised. 

“Is that why you were in the toilets for so long?” Baekhyun nodded, leaning in to scrape his teeth along Chanyeol’s clavicle. He let out a puff of air when Chanyeol pushed him back down onto the mattress, thighs hemming him in on either side. 

“Is that how much you wanted me, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol murmured against his mouth. “Couldn’t even wait until we got home? Had to go and touch yourself in a toilet cubicle?” Chanyeol’s pupils were blown and fuck, that was it, that was exactly it. Baekhyun was so desperate for Chanyeol to be inside him that even his bones ached with it. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun groaned, fingers tightening into the soft, curly hair at the base of Chanyeol’s neck. 

“Okay.” Chanyeol fumbled for the strip of condoms, tearing one and handing it to Baekhyun. “Put this on for me?” Baekhyun’s hands shook with need, but he reached down between their bodies and rolled the condom onto Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol gripped both of his thighs, fingers spanning the whole expanse of muscle and Baekhyun could feel his entire body quivering when Chanyeol pulled them around his waist. His cock pressed against Baekhyun’s ass and he keened, feverishly trying to rock his body against it. “Should I reward my Baekhyunnie for being so patient?”

“ _Please. Chanyeol._ ” Baekhyun gasped and his head fell back onto the pillows when finally, _finally_ , Chanyeol slid into him with an ease that could only be borne out of familiarity. 

Chanyeol released Baekhyun’s thighs, hands instead moving to rest on either side of Baekhyun as he pushed forward into him.

“So gorgeous, Baekhyun, so gorgeous and beautiful and perfect,” Chanyeol babbled against his mouth. Baekhyun tightened his legs around Chanyeol’s hips and jerked down to meet him. He already felt so wound up, so tightly coiled, and he cried out when Chanyeol adjusted his pace, slamming up into him more quickly. Not daring to touch himself, Baekhyun instead dug his nails into Chanyeol’s shoulder blades, gripping more tightly when the force of Chanyeol’s thrusts shunted them both further up the bed.

Baekhyun was so delirious, so caught up in the push and pull of their bodies, in Chanyeol Chanyeol _Chanyeol_ that he barely heard the knock on the door or the sound of Joonmyun calling their names. 

“Guys? What did you want for- _oh._ ” Baekhyun didn’t register, at first, that Joonmyun was standing right there. Chanyeol was still pounding into him, except now he was rubbing up against Baekhyun’s prostate and the sharp bursts of pleasure shooting up his spine made it difficult for him to think straight. 

It was Chanyeol that reacted first. “Joonmyun hyung!” He looked up at Joonmyun with a smile and Baekhyun- part of Baekhyun wanted to be mortified, because he was naked and Chanyeol was naked and they were _fucking_ but Chanyeol’s thrusts didn’t falter and Baekhyun seriously couldn’t think through the fog of pleasure that was clouding his brain. 

“Sorry,” Joonmyun wrung his hands in front of him. “I didn’t mean to disturb you, Kyungsoo just wanted to know what everyone wanted to eat and-“ Joonmyun eyed them curiously. Baekhyun felt heat prickling his cheeks, but Chanyeol was _still_ \- and he _couldn’t_ \- “Are you using protection? Do you need me to go and get you some condoms? I know Jongin has a full packet in his room.” Joonmyun was so earnest, but Baekhyun just- Chanyeol was still pushing into him, albeit more slowly, but no matter how good it felt Baekhyun just _couldn’t_. He was still trying to piece his brain back together when Chanyeol answered. 

“We have plenty, thank you hyung.” He brandished the strip of condoms at Joonmyun and Joonmyun smiled back at him. They were both so blasé, so cheerful about the whole affair. Baekhyun felt like they should be discussing the weather. Baekhyun’s hands slipped down to the base of Chanyeol’s spine and pressed tightly there until Chanyeol looked down at him. “Isn’t Joonmyun hyung considerate, Baekhyunnie?” Baekhyun didn’t really know how to respond to that, but he was saved the trouble when Chanyeol rocked up particularly roughly. Baekhyun couldn’t hold back a groan as he was crushed back between the headboard and Chanyeol’s body and _fuck_ he was never going to be able to look at Joonmyun again. 

“Should I tell Kyungsoo you’re busy, then, or-?” Joonmyun asked, and Baekhyun prayed that Chanyeol would just say yes, so he could come in peace and then hide under the bed for the rest of his life. What he didn’t want was for Chanyeol to say, “Sit down, hyung, here, shove up a bit Baekhyun.” Chanyeol gently shifted them across the bed and Baekhyun, limbs limp and heavy with incredulity, just went. Joonmyun perched on the edge of the bed. Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to smother himself with a pillow.

“He was thinking of using up the last of the duck from last night, if you want that?” Baekhyun closed his eyes and tried to pretend this wasn’t actually happening. His hands dropped lower and he grabbed helplessly at the firm curve of Chanyeol’s ass.

“Mmm… maybe. Just,” Chanyeol lowered his voice. “Don’t tell Kyungsoo, hyung, but the duck was a bit dry.” Baekhyun could almost see the expression on Chanyeol’s face, could picture his nose scrunching at the thought of upsetting Kyungsoo and he wanted to laugh. But then he remembered that this was the same Chanyeol that was still _fucking him in front of their leader_ instead of just asking him to leave, so he dug his fingers harder into Chanyeol’s flesh. That just got him to go faster and Baekhyun couldn’t help gasping. He was so close, _so close_ , but Joonmyun was _right there_ and he can’t he _can’t._ He was going to fucking kill Chanyeol.

Joonmyun made a sympathetic noise, “I’ll tell him to use up the chicken, then.” Baekhyun felt his weight shift off the bed and he cracked his eyes open. Joonmyun still looked completely unfazed and Baekhyun couldn’t understand how he could just sit there and talk about Kyungsoo’s dry duck, as though two of his band mates weren’t having sex _right there._

“Is chicken alright?” Chanyeol looked down expectantly and Baekhyun just nodded, because really, _really_ , he didn't give a fuck whether they ate chicken or dry duck or whether they never ate again. All he wanted was for Chanyeol to hurry the fuck up and- he didn’t even care that Joonmyun was there anymore, he just gritted his teeth and rolled his hips to meet Chanyeol’s.

“Okay, well,” Joonmyun clapped his hands together and moved towards the door. “I’ll leave you to it.” He smiled and Baekhyun moaned, hips jerking erratically as Chanyeol pressed him down into the mattress. 

“Thanks hyung.” Chanyeol’s voice, Baekhyun noted with the tiniest bit of smug satisfaction, was slightly strained. Baekhyun clenched tightly around him. “We won’t be long.” 

“Have fun.” Joonmyun chuckled and pulled the door shut behind him. 

As soon as the door clicked back into place, Chanyeol was grasping at Baekhyun’s thighs and flipping him over. Baekhyun cursed, pressing his face into the crumpled sheets as Chanyeol angled his hips and drove forward into him. Baekhyun was almost sobbing by the time he came and he was so strung out that his body sagged forward, exhausted, sheets stuck to his belly. 

Baekhyun flinched as Chanyeol slammed into him a few more times before his body jerked and he came with a cry of Baekhyun’s name. 

They lay together for a moment, Chanyeol’s weight pinning Baekhyun against the bed until he could hardly breathe and he squirmed beneath Chanyeol, shoving him off with a jerk of his hips. Chanyeol nipped playfully at Baekhyun’s spine and then rolled away. Baekhyun watched lazily as he carefully slid the condom off and threw it away. When he looked down, Baekhyun bared his teeth. Chanyeol grinned.

“You are such a fucking dick.” Baekhyun said, pushing up off the bed and moving away from the sticky spot. “Fuck, Joonmyun just- Joonmyun just watched us having sex.” Baekhyun brought his hands up to hide his face, but he couldn’t help when his shoulders started to shake. He heard Chanyeol start to laugh and he peeked out from behind his fingers as the other boy climbed on top of him. 

“Baekhyunnie,” he said, poking at Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun shoved at him and they rolled over, Chanyeol’s arms and legs all akimbo.

“Tall freak.” Baekhyun muttered affectionately when one of Chanyeol’s feet nearly caught him in the face. Chanyeol sighed contently, hands running up and down Baekhyun’s spine. After a moment of silence he said, “Wanna go and eat chicken?” He scanned Baekhyun and added, “Should probably get dressed though. Joonmyun hyung has seen enough of our naked bodies for one day.”

Baekhyun smiled, face burning. 

Poor Joonmyun.


End file.
